


Mile High Club

by ScullyGolightly



Series: Pilot Sex [1]
Category: The X-Files
Genre: Airplane Sex, Bathroom Sex, Episode: s01e01 Pilot, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-18
Updated: 2017-12-18
Packaged: 2019-02-16 18:51:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13060038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScullyGolightly/pseuds/ScullyGolightly
Summary: What if Mulder and Scully fucked in the pilot episode?Version 1





	Mile High Club

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer:  
> I do not own the characters of Mulder and Scully of The X-Files. They belong to douche nozzle Chris Carter who does not deserve them, 1013 Productions, and 20th Century Fox.

She gripped the arm rests and squeezed her eyes shut. She hated flying, and now she had a job where it would be a regular thing. When she opened her eyes again, her new partner’s shit-eating grin was in her view.

 

“This must be the place,” he joked.

 

If he wanted to further her feeling of being totally out of her element, he was doing a good job. When she was given this assignment, Scully was filled with self-doubt, but she was one to never pass up a challenge. Usually she thrived on them.

 

Their first meeting had gone well—better than she had expected and better than she had hoped. Scully knew Mulder wasn’t thrilled to have a partner and thought of her as a babysitter set in place by the higher-ups. She was going to have to work her ass off to prove him wrong. He had immediately baited her, throwing her ridiculous questions laced with provocation intended to innerve her with a taunting—and what she thought maybe she had imagined—a flirtatious undertone.

 

She was pleased with how she had handled it. It appeared to catch him off guard somewhat, and that may have incited a bit of overconfidence on her part, which was promptly put in check when she had spent the rest of her evening reading about him. Mulder’s track record as a profiler was unmatched. From what she could tell from the case files she was able to get her hands on, he had a brilliant mind. What was he doing burying himself down in the basement? It seemed to be a waste of his talents.

 

Nerves had settled into her bones, and she was self-conscious once again as soon as they had met at the airport. Now on top of all that, he was witnessing her freak out over a bit of turbulence. She felt nauseated.

 

Scully took her glasses off and got up, heading towards the rear bathroom. Just as she stepped inside, she felt a hand on hers.

 

“You okay?”

 

Scully started, Mulder’s unexpected presence surprising her. “Uh, yeah.”

 

The plane lurched again, and sent the two of them into the tiny lavatory. They were pressed together, his lanky figure loomed over her, his hot breath against her temple. Scully swallowed, a different set of nerves building in her abdomen. She noticed her hands were on him, one on his chest and the other gripped his waist. Something of his was on her, too, but it wasn’t his hands. It was his unmistakable erection crushed between them, poking her belly. She was scared to look at him, but she had to.  

 

Mulder had an expression of mixed emotion on his face. He smiled sheepishly at their acknowledgement of his hard on, but fear flashed in his eyes that were darkened with obvious lust.

 

 _He’s having the same feelings as me,_ Scully thought, stunned, as she looked at her own passion and uncertainty mirrored on his face, reflecting back to her.

 

“Erm, I-- I think I’ve seen one too many adult films with this scenario. I’m sorry,” he said, making no move to break the contact or lessen the seductive air collecting around them.

 

Scully shook her head slightly. Neither of them knew what she meant by it. Their looks held, charged and electric.  

 

They moved in unison—their lips gravitating towards one another as if from a magnetic pull. As they connected, Mulder brought his hands to Scully’s face, stroking her cheeks and deepening the kiss. Their tongues volleyed back and forth much like their words had during their first meeting. His teased and hers didn’t retreat.

 

Scully, beside herself with desire, pushed her hips into him, and Mulder responded by grinding his pelvis against her. A moan escaped their entangled lips. It was a sound that combined both of their wanton sighs.

 

Mulder moved his hands from her face to her breasts. Scully cursed the bulky fabric of her blazer, wishing she could feel his touch on her bare skin. She arched her back to urge on his caress.

 

“Yesss, Fox,” she breathed out, impulsively.

 

“Mulder. Call me Mulder,” he grunted against her cheek. “Please say it.”

 

“Oh Mulderrr,” she complied as they dry humped each other in a cramped airplane bathroom.

 

“Ah, Scully, yes.”

 

Scully reached down to his crotch and palmed his dick through his slacks. His hips jerked. “Are you in the mile high club, Agent Scully?” he whispered in her ear.   

 

“No. You?” she asked, giving his cock a squeeze.

 

“Why don’t we join?” he said, adding with a smirk, “So to speak.”

 

He spun her around so she was facing the sink. They made eye contact in the mirror. “I have a feeling I’ll be doing a lot of things I’ve never done before with you,” she said, and his face lit up.

 

Scully unbuttoned her pants and shimmied them down along with her panties. Mulder fished for his wallet in his pocket. “I think I have our club membership fee in here,” he said, pulling out a condom. Scully stifled a laugh, and locked the restroom door.  

 

His trousers fell to his ankles, and he bent his knees so he could align himself appropriately with her petite frame. Scully rose up on her tiptoes to help matters, and he entered her in one swift upward thrust. She squeezed her eyes shut and gripped the edge of the counter, bracing herself for the intense sensations that followed as he began his rhythmic pounding.

 

He reached around and shoved his hand inside her suit jacket to grab her breast over her blouse. His other hand went to her neck, but ended up cupping her jaw. She opened her mouth and he hooked his thumb inside. Her hot tongue toyed with him.

 

She opened her eyes and almost came from the sight of what reflected back to her from the mirror. Mulder had her in a bear hug, fondling her tit and possessively clutching her face. The shallow movements that rocked her up and down entranced her. She couldn’t believe she was doing this. She wanted to prove herself as a serious FBI agent, and here she was fucking her new partner 35,000 feet in the air. Her building climax pushed these thoughts from her mind as he bit her earlobe and squeezed their bodies tighter together.

 

Scully came, her face twisting in ecstasy. Mulder paused, watching her in the mirror. When he felt the last of her fluttering around his shaft, he sped up his efforts, chasing his own release. He put his mouth to her neck to keep from making noise when he came, and stayed clamped to her backside for the few breathless moments after.

 

He looked up at her just as the reality hit her and the shame started to engulf her. Mulder saw it and smiled, wanting to stop her from feeling what he was sure she was feeling at this moment. “You are so beautiful when you come.”  

 

She blushed—the sweet comment overriding the reproach she was bringing upon herself. Mulder slid out of her and sat down on the toilet. He ripped off some tissue and gently wiped between Scully’s legs. She bit back a smile, endeared by his gesture.

 

“You go first, and I’ll wait a couple minutes,” he said, as he watched her pull her pants and underwear back up. She looked at herself in the mirror, adjusted her blazer and smoothed her hair.

 

Mulder grabbed her hand before she could unlock the door, and pulled her down for a kiss. “Well, our first case together is certainly starting with a bang, isn’t it?” he said, grinning. It was different from the shit-eating grin from before. This was one that met her on an equal playing field, so she returned the smile, now feeling completely at ease.

 

As Scully sat back down and fastened her seat belt, turbulence rocked the plane again. Scully relaxed into the seat, her fear of flying having been fucked away by her ever so helpful partner.


End file.
